Many on-line shopping sites permit a user to create an account at the site so that the user can track their purchases and so that the user can receive certain offers and credits from the retailer based on their total purchases over time. In order for a purchase to be associated with the user's account, the user must first create the account and then sign-in under the account before completing a purchase.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.